The Alexis Hummel Show
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Teenagers go through a ton of stuff in highschool. Alexis got it all on tape. Follow her and her Camera man slash assistant, Kurt. Full summary inside. Pairings Kurt/Blaine Kurt/Puck maybe OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Teenagers go through a lot during High school. Good thing for you Alexis Hummel got most of it on video. Follow Alexis and her camera man slash assistant, Kurt, through the drama of being a teenager. Watch them as they find love, lose it, hear about the fights with friends and parents, watch them do insane dares, and get there opinions on celeberties, politics and any other thing that pops into there minds. Tune in every single Monday for her web show.

**Chapter one- Pilot.**

"Hello! It's just me, Alexis Hummel, and my camera man slash assistant Kurt!" The petite brunette said into the camera Kurt was currently holding, "And this is my web show! The first episode ever."

The camera moved to show off the room they were in. There was a large bed in the corner, A few posters of the typical things like actors and kittens, a dresser off to the side, a door that opens to a closet, and a table situated between her and Kurt. Her room was rather large, the size of a living room. Alexis is a very pretty girl. She has light brown hair like Kurt's and big blue eyes, and you could tell she was very outgoing with a sweet personality.

"So I should probably tell you how I started this, well I have big time dreams. I'm going to be famous and you gotta start somewhere right? This wed show thing works for the ICarly people so why not me? And yes I will admit I watch ICarly." She giggled and blushed, "Anyways, I figured why not give it a whirl? So here's the deal, each show we will do segmits like talking about actors and such. We might repeat segmints or not you'll never know. Right now it's just Kurt and I doing the show. Kurt is my cousin. Show yourself Kurt," The camera turned to face Kurt.

"Hi," He said into it and then turned it back to the girl.

"I'm 15 and Kurt's 16. I'm a freshman and he's a sophmore. I go to Carmel and he goes to Mckinley. Kurt's also gay."

"Alexis!" Kurt hissed at her but she kept going.

"If you couldn't tell already. He has the frame that all the girls wish for, you know? He's tall and skinny, and has these amazing eyes. I bet if you put a wig on him and gave him some boobs he'd pull it off as a girl," He lips curled into a smile as an idea formed in her head, "I'll tell you what. If we get 300 views by Friday, today's Monday, Kurt will dress up as a girl and we will see how many numbers he gets."

"Alexis I'm not doing that! Don't make promises for me," Kurt said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kurt! We want this show to sky rocket so you need to do things like that. You dress as a girl for, how about, a couple hours. It'll be fun," She looked hopeful.

"No."

"Please," She gave him puppy dog eyes, "How many views will it take? 400?"

"500," He said, "And I'll consider doing it."

"I'll take that as a done deal, today's show is going to be cut short considering it's just the pilot and I really need to pee. Don't forget to view and tell your friends because we need 500 views by Friday. Oh and don't worry I'll record Kurt. So Goodnight every body. It's me, Alexis Hummel, and my camera man slash assistant Kurt saying goodnight and peace," She held her fingers up in a peace sign and the camera turned off.

"Great show!" Alexis yelled as she jumped on Kurt in her version of a hug, "Thank you so much for dressing up as a girl! I love you. You're the best."

"I know I'm the best but I didn't promise that I'll dress up as a girl," Kurt told her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you will. You love me so you will."

**A/N: Of course some of this isn't part of her web show because I need to fill in the little things, but most of it will be. I wont do every single episode, either, or at least I think I wont. It could possibly go that way. I have her next show planned out and then I have future ones, but the future ones are way in the future. In Kurt's senior year and even later. Please read. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it's just me, Alexis Hummel, and my camera man slash assistant, Kurt," Alexis said as she smiled into the camera, "As you all know last week Kurt said he would go drag. As of today we had 750 views, but on Friday we didn't have that many," Her face fell into a sad look. She took a deep breath before she slowly said, "We... had..." She looked down before she looked up again, "675!" She screamed. "You all know what that means! Don't worry I got it on video. We edited it so that it only shows the good parts and on the bottom we wrote comments on the screen. The pink ones are mine and the green ones are Kurt's. Play the video Kurt!"

the screen changed to a image of Kurt sitting on someones bed getting his make up down, "I can't believe I got talked into this," He muttered.

"Grin and bare it," Alexis said. She was working on a smokey eye. When she was done with his eyes she put on a little blush and dark pink lip gloss. She put a blonde wig on Kurt and dressed him in a shirt, sweat shirt, and jeans. When she was done she picked the camera up and stepped back to get a full view.

"Kurt, you're one hot girl," Alexis said. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Your new name is Katy. You are my 16 year old cousin from Indianapolis." Kurt sighed, "Lets go see how many numbers you get."

The screen cut to a image of Kurt walking down a street in Ohio. He was stopped by a guy.

"Hey," The guy said. His face was blurred.

**We had to blur his face out because how embarrassing would it be giving your number to a guy thinking he was a girl?** Was written in bright pink at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey," Kurt said making his voice higher than normal.

"Are you a super model cause I've only seen girls like you in my dreams," The guy said. Alexis burst out laughing. Kurt stuck his hip out and looked at the guy.

The guy handed Kurt his number and walked away. "One!" Alexis said happily.

The screen skipped ahead a little. This time there was a new guy talking to Kurt, "Are you a actress because I feel like I've seen you before?" The guy asked.

"What a coincidence I feel like I've heard this before," Kurt replied in a witty voice.

"Clever," The guy said and he handed him his number. When the guy was out of ear shot Alexis called, "Five!"

The screen skipped again. Kurt was walking and he was saying, "Are we done yet?" When a guy walked up. Kurt looked annoyed and ready for a fight.

"Hey," The guy said.

"Is that all guys know how to say? Let me guess, you're going to say some weird pick up line that you found on the internet and give me your number. Well guess what, I don't want it," Kurt snapped. On the bottom in Pink it read: **Random dude, I'm sorry. **

"Come on Kurt," Alexis said as she pulled Kurt away.

The screen went back to Alexis in her room, "In the end we got 6 numbers in 6 hours. Pretty good huh?"

She smiled brightly into the camera, "I had more planned, but I have yet train my bladder when to pee so I gotta go, bye!"

**I hoped you liked it. It's really short don't worry it will get longer. **


End file.
